Points of View
by White Anime Tigress
Summary: First Kagome finally manages to admit to Inu Yasha that she loves him, then she gets a letter saying that her friend Melissa is coming to visit. How is she supposed to gather shards now? Especially when Melissa's sister comes along! R&R!
1. Points of View

Points of View  
  
Where was she? She knew how he got whenever she was late! He would never admit it to her, but he actually started to worry whenever she was late. His mind would always start playing different scenarios of its own accord as to why she was late. Her in the arms of that strange kid for one.  
He was going to be so angry with her when she finally showed up, she just knew it! He always was and it drove her crazy to no end! What was his problem anyway? It was almost as if he was... jealous. Wait, him? Jealous? As if ! Like he even cared... he was still in love with that frozen... Ok, now she was the one getting jealous!  
Three, two, one. Bingo. There he goes again, pacing back and forth with that same... what was that word she used? Oh yeah! Apprehensive look on his face, again. It was as constant as the seasons whenever she was late. Well, if ever need be, then this was something he could hold over his head to get whatever he wanted. Like having him quit hitting him over the head. Granted it was nice running to her like she was his mother and crying on her should about being mistreated, but it just got so annoying at times having to run from him. Now if she would just hurry up! As long as she remembers that sweet brown colored candy...  
Damn! Heaven help her but she was going to end up killing that pervert! Where was that girl? She felt the need to have her best friend help plot a certain pervert's untimely demise. Wasn't she supposed to be back by now? It was nearly time for the evening meal...  
When would he ever learn? He tried, once again, to show the woman he loves how he feels and he ends up with her favorite weapon over his head. To think, he wasn't even actually trying to touch her in any improper way. It wasn't his fault that she just happened to back into his hand. Now if he could just get rid of this throbbing head-ache before the other young woman of their group shows up so he could keep from getting clobbered, again.  
Finally! God she hated having to stay after school, especially when he's expecting her! Well, all she had to do now was jump over the edge into the darkness below and she'd be right there with him.  
That was it. He'd had enough! He was going to go get her! Plain and simple! He'll drag her back kicking and screaming if he had to!  
She was just about to jump in when a red and silvery white blur zoomed over her head, causing her to tumble back off the side of the well and onto the hard ground. Okay... yeah, that hurt! God he was so dead!  
He stood towering over her, his arms crossed over his chest with an angry retort on the tip of his tongue, at least until he saw the pained look on her face from landing on the ground. He couldn't help but sigh and reach down to her, offering her his hand.  
She was just about to start yelling at him when his hand entered her line of vision, offering to help her up should she want his help or she could pick herself up...  
He almost flinched when she placed her hand in his, accepting his help. He had to swallow his heart, forcing it out of his throat and back into his chest. Carefully, he helped her back to her feet, his eyes captured by the look of astonishment in her eyes.  
Wait a minute! Was he ill or something? He was actually being nice to her, without even thinking about it it seemed! She could only stare back at him as they stood there with her hand in his, feeling almost like a deer caught in headlights on the road late at night.  
Deciding to take over where his mind left off, his heart took over his actions, pulling her into his arms in one swift move. He wrapped his arms around her, holding her to him like that one time before when he'd pushed her back into the well to keep her safe, but this time, this time was different. This time, they were on her side of the well, in the well house and behind closed doors, away from prying eyes. This time, he allowed his heart to continue controlling his actions, burying his sensitive nose in her hair to better enjoy and savor the scent of her.  
Okay, either he was sick or she was dreaming! She knew that he wasn't trying to take the jewel shards from her again, it wouldn't make any sense if he tried to take them this time. Maybe he was sick after all, or better yet, she was dreaming because it felt too good to be true. She was just about to say his name when he pulled away, placing his hands on her upper arms as he held her carefully at arms length, once again capturing her gaze in his golden orbs.  
It was then, at that moment, that her realized he truly did love her. He knew long ago that he loved her, it just wasn't until now, this moment, that he realized just how much and how deep that love was. He let his eyes roam her face for a moment before hesitantly leaning towards her, warily placing his lips on hers for barely a second before pulling away. He didn't want to get slapped like a certain pervert that they both knew.  
Whoa... did he really just kiss her? Oh... my... God! He did! But... he looked so scared, as if afraid that she was about to say the word that would smash his face into the ground, or get slapped. He even avoided her gaze, his ears drooped with his hands now tucked in the sleeves of his haori. She smiles softly, tenderly placing her palm on his cheek, drawing it back momentarily when he flinches at her touch. She reaches over, grabbing one of his long locks of silver hair and giving it a sharp jerk, earning a hard glare from him which only caused her to giggle at him.  
He could only stare at her now, one of his ears swiveling around to better capture the sound of her musical laughter. He was still unsure as to whether or not he was going to get slapped.  
Once she had his head down to the right level, she stood slightly on her toes, whispering one word into one of his ears before placing a quick kiss on the tip and jumping into the well while he stood there in stunned silence.  
Utterly stunned, he stood there, staring into space as he absently rubbed the spot where she had kissed him. What she had said replayed in his mind before he finally snapped out of it, jumping into the well after her with a grin on his face. As soon as he reached the other side, he scooped her into his arms after throwing her pack over his shoulder. Kissing her deeply before bounding off to the village with her in his arms, he told her exactly what he felt. With one word. The same word she had told him. The one word they both now knew to be true.  
Ashiteru. 


	2. She's Back! And the Letter

A/N Thanks to everyone who reviewed! This isn't my first IY fanfic, but it is the first one I had the guts to post... this was originally just a one shot single chapter story, but you guys demanded more! What's a girl to do? Write another chapter of course! With my deepest regret, I do not own Inuyasha which is copyrighted to it's rightful owner, Rumiko Takahashi. But the plot is all mine! Mwahahaha! On with the story!

****

Points of View

Chapter 2

She's Back! And a Letter

Inu Yasha and Kagome entered the small village, Inu Yasha quickly setting her down when they encounter the rest of the gang. Shippo happily leaps into Kagome's arms, shouting with joy. "Kagome's back! You're finally back! Did you bring that chocolate stuff with ya?"

Kagome couldn't help but laugh at him, ruffling his hair after giving him an affectionate hug, despite the blush on her cheeks. "Of course! Just give me a few minutes and I'll get it for you, okay?"

Shippo nods, a big smile on his face. "Okay, Kagome!"

Inu Yasha gives Miroku a glare that clearly says Not-one-word, Miroku having been in the process of starting to say something that was more than likely perverted. Especially since he had seen the way Inu Yasha was carrying Kagome into the village. Miroku quickly clears his throat and pretends that Inu Yasha doesn't have a blush on his cheeks. "Lady Kagome, welcome back. Did everything go well?"

Kagome nods. "Yeah, I think I might have actually passed. You haven't groped Sango while I was gone, have you?"

Miroku sweat drops while one of his eyebrows twitch. "Eh heh, of course not! Why would I do anything-"

Wham!

Sango glares down at the now unconscious monk, her Hiraikotsu embedded on the top of his head. "Hentai! Kagome! Thank the gods you're back! I wasn't sure if I was going to be able to tolerate him for much longer! So how did your 'test' go?"

Kagome embraces her friend, linking arms with her as Shippo perches on Kagome's shoulder. "I think I might have actually passed! It was great! You're gonna love this; it was History. But you see, here's the kicker, it was over the Sengko Jidai period. I couldn't believe my luck! My teacher..."

Their words are soon lost to Inu Yasha as they walk back to Kaede's hut. He could only stare down at Miroku with his arms crossed over his chest before sighing and taking some pity on his friend, even though he more than likely once again deserved what he got. Inu Yasha picked the Houshi up, throwing him over his shoulder like a sack of rice before heading to Kaede's hut as well.

It isn't long before Miroku returns to the land of the living, lifting his head with a groan to look at Inu Yasha as best he can. "Inu Yasha, you can put me down now."

Inu Yasha hmph's and drops the lecherous monk as if he were a sack of potatoes into a corner of the hut, away from the girls to the poor monk's dismay. "Gladly."

Miroku grimaces, reaching around to rub the small of his back. "You didn't have to drop me like _that_ you know!"

"Yeah, whatever. Any word on some jewel shards or not?"

Miroku sighs, wearily rubbing his temple, he had been waiting for that. "Not recently. There have been rumors that your brother is looking for you, again."

"Humph, no surprise there. He claims he no longer cares about the Tetsaiga, but he certainly likes to give me enough trouble, trouble I could do without since I'd rather be hunting jewel shards." Inu Yasha leans back against the wall of the hut, sitting purposely between Miroku and where the girls were at, his arms crossed over his chest. He wasn't about to have that baka houshi put his hands on or anywhere near _HIS_ Kagome. "Is there anything else besides that? Anything that's actually important?"

Miroku blinks. Actually important? Inu Yasha generally jumped at the mention of half brother, as if itching to fight him for whatever reason he could think of. Kagome, of course, never cared much for that. Not that Miroku could blame her. "Uh, outside of that, nothing comes to mind."

Inu Yasha nods, his ears swiveling in Kagome's direction as she approaches him.

"Hang on Sango, let me get something out of my bag."

She kneels down next to Inu Yasha, blushing slightly when she senses him watching her out the corner of his eye, digging through her pack for something. It isn't long before she pulls out an envelope, a bar of chocolate, and a bottle of rose scented bath gel with its own scrubby. She quickly closes her pack and nearly trips over her own feet in her sudden haste to get back to Sango's side, the only thing saving her from falling being Inu Yasha's arm wrapped around her stomach from behind. Her eyes widen at the feeling, completely oblivious to the fact that Kaede, who had just entered the hut, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo were all staring at them with looks of shock.

"Don't you know you should be more careful, Kagome?" Inu Yasha asked her in a slightly teasing voice, making sure she had her footing before reluctantly pulling his arm away.

"Ar, arigato Inu Yasha..." This time, she manages to make it back to Sango's side without incident. As soon as she sat down, she realized they were staring at her and Inu Yasha. "What?! Why are you staring at me like that you guys?"

Inu Yasha promptly cracks his fist down on Miroku's head when he sees a lecherous smile creeping onto the lips of the perverted monk, his cheeks nearly as red as his haori. "Don't even think it, monk!"

Sango clears her throat and quickly decides to change the subject. "What have you got there, Kagome?"

Kagome blinks, it taking her a second before she's able to get her wits back together. "Oh! Shippo, here's the chocolate I promised you, now just promise me you won't eat it all at once. I don't want you getting a stomach ache, okay?"

Shippo happily takes the chocolate bar from her. "Okay Kagome! I promise!"

Kagome then hands the bottle of bath gel to Sango. "Here's the bath gel I told you about. This way, we can have our own bottles with the scent we like and won't run out as quickly."

Sango gladly accepts the gift, twisting the cap off to smell it. "Oh! It smells like roses! Thank you Kagome! You wanna go to the hot springs with me later so I can use it?"

Kagome claps her hands together. "Sure! I don't see why not. I had a bath earlier back home, but a nice soak in the hot springs sounds great."

"What's that paper you got there?"

"Huh?" She looks down at her hands, having completely forgotten about the envelope she had pulled out. "Oh! This is a letter from my penpal. We've been writing back and forth for a few years now. I usually leave her letters at home, but it arrived just before I left and I couldn't wait to read it."

Kagome quickly tears open the letter, her eagerness shining in her eyes. She starts reading aloud to them, wanting to share what was written in the letter.

Dear Kagome,

I hope this letter finds you well. I'm sorry it took me so long to respond to your last letter. You're probably wondering why it looks as if someone else has written this letter, well, you'd be right. My sister is writing this for me.

Kagome, please don't cry, although I know you more than likely will. I have come to know you too well over these past few years. I have some bad news and some good news.

Being the _good_ friend I am, I'll give you the good news first. My mom contacted your mom and they made arrangements for me and my sister to come visit you in Tokyo. You probably weren't told because it was supposed to be a secret until I told you.

The bad news... the bad news I'm finding it difficult to tell you in this letter. It'll be easier to tell you in person, I fear. Let it be suffice to say that there is nothing left for me to see.

I should be arriving in roughly two days time. I can't wait to meet you in person instead of constantly sharing photos and letters.

Yours truly,

Love,

Melissa Thornshire

Kagome scans the letter again, searching for some clue as to what the bad news really was. That cryptic remark was going to drive her nuts! She shakes her head slowly. "I don't understand... bad news? Why couldn't she tell me now?" She reads the letter once more before gasping.

Inu Yasha looks over at her, sensing her distress. "What is it, Kagome?"

Kagome looks at her wrist watch, ticking something off on her fingers before jumping to her feet. "I gotta go!"

Sango blinks. "Go? You just got here! Kagome, what's wrong?"

"Don't you see? She'll be here in _two days_! I have to go back and get everything ready for when she gets there! I swear, I'll be back in a week!" She grabs her pack, pulling out everything that she had brought that was either going to get eaten or used during her stay. "Here, since I don't need to take all this stuff back with me, plus it'll lighten my load, I'll just leave this stuff here."

Inu Yasha grabs her wrist, forcing her to stop from putting her pack on. "No."

Kagome blinks. No? No! She narrows her eyes at him, glaring at him coldly, despite the fact that she had told him earlier that she loved him.

Inu Yasha gulps, backing up half a step. Oh great, she was going to sit him, he just knew it! He just had to ruin a, for the most part, wonderful day! He quickly back tracks, scrambling to keep himself from getting sat right there. "I'll carry your pack." He quickly takes it from her, slinging it over his shoulder before moving to stand in the doorway, looking back at her. "Well, are you comin' or not?"

Kagome stares at him a moment in shock before following, she was still tempted to 'sit' him, but his quick turn around had temporarily disoriented her. "Uh, yeah. Of course I'm coming! Sheesh!" She easily follows him outside, giving him a funny look once they were out of sight of the rest of the group.

He glares back at her. "What? Do I have horns now instead of ears or somethin'?"

Kagome shakes her head, turning to look straight ahead before speaking. "You know you can't stick around once she shows up, right?"

"Yeah, yeah. I know. You're afraid that she'll 'freak out' when she sees me, right?"

Kagome nods. "Right. Besides, I'll introduce you to her when I feel it's all right. She's flying here all the way from Florida in the U.S. so she's going to be really tired when she gets here as it is."

Inu Yasha nods, placing an arm around her waist and easily lifting her to hold her against him before jumping into the well and jumping right back out when they reach her time. He didn't understand this U S or floor eh duh stuff, but he managed to catch the general gist of it.

Once they were out of the well house, he careful set her down before closing the door behind them. He silently watches her start to walk away for a moment before deciding to ask her something. "Kagome?"

Kagome spins around, a smile on her lips with her hands clasped behind her back, the breeze lightly playing with her hair as a few Sakura blossom petals blow by. "Hmm?"

Inu Yasha nearly dropped her back pack at that point, she looked so innocent and, beautiful, at that moment. All thoughts went flying from his brain.

"Inu Yasha?"

He blinks, looking away from her for a moment so he could remember what it was he was going to say. "You don't mind if I stay until she arrives, do you?"


	3. Two Days Later

A/N Thanks again to those of you who've reviewed! I really appreciate it! Something I forgot to put in my last a/n, ashiteru roughly means I love you. I'm assuming that's right... Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this next chapter and keep reviewing!!! :-D

****

Points of View

Chapter 3

Two Days Later

Kagome looks out her bedroom window, watching Inu Yasha out in the yard as he rakes up the Sakura blossom petals. Her mother had immediately put him to work in the yard when she found out that he was staying until Melissa arrived. She couldn't believe how quickly the last two days had gone by.

Looking over at her alarm clock, she eagerly dashes out of her room to help her mom make any last minute preparations. It wasn't going to be too much longer now. She also still had to go tell Inu Yasha that he had to leave and that she'd be back in five days from now, just like she had promised.

"Mom! Mom?"

"In here, Kagome!"

Kagome runs into the kitchen, nearly bouncing up and down with excitement. "Is there anything else you want me to do before she arrives?"

Mrs. Higurashi turns off the fire on the stove before placing a lid on the pot of stew she had been cooking for lunch. "No, everything's taken care of thanks to you and Inu Yasha's help. By the way, he can stay if he likes, but he has to wear the clothes that we bought for him the last time he was here. Okay?"

"Okay! Thanks Mom! You're the best!" Kagome gives her mother a quick hug before running out the kitchen door into the yard. She had forgotten all about those clothes! "Inu Yasha? Inu Yasha!"

Inu Yasha closes the door to the shed, having just finished raking the yard, before turning to look at Kagome. "What's up Kagome?" His ears droop when he realizes that she was probably going to tell him it was time for him to go back to his time.

She gives a playful tug on one of the locks of hair that hung down the sides of his face. "Mom said you can stay-" his ears perk back up at that "-on one condition."

His ears droop back down again. He hated ultimatums. He was almost afraid to ask, but he did anyway. "What condition?"

"You have to wear your modern clothes."

He growls at this. He hated those clothes! They were too constricting! How was he supposed to fight in those things should the need arise?

"Oh calm down! We went back and bought you a tank top and a pair of shorts after you left!"

He narrows his eyes at her for a moment, staring at her before sighing, his shoulders and ears droop, giving in. He did want to meet this Melissa that she was so excited about. "Fine. Where are they?"

She claps her hands together happily. "Great! They're upstairs in Sota's room! Now hurry up and change! Sota will show you where they're at. She should be here any second!"

"All right! All right! I'm goin'!" Being careful not to drag his feet since he knew that would just make her mad at him, he heads upstairs to Sota's room. "Hey Sota! You in there?" He knocks on the door before entering, finding the young boy playing with Buyo the family cat.

"Oh hey! Let me guess, Mom said you could stay if you wore your modern clothes, right?"

"Yeah. Kagome said you'd know where they were at."

Sota nods, leaning over the edge of his bed on his stomach to pull a box out from under it. "Here. There's even a tank top and shorts in here. It's warm enough outside so you'll be able to get away with wearing them."

Inu Yasha holds up the _shorts_ and the _tank top_, noting how little material there was. Looking at them doubtfully before noticing that Sota was wearing the same thing, he sighs and sets them down before removing his Fire Rat Kimono.

"Hey, Inu Yasha?"

"Yeah kid?"

Sota swings his feet slightly as he stares down at them while he sits on the edge of his bed. "You know, my mom says that _'imitation is the sincerest form of flattery'_."

Inu Yasha pauses to look at him, his tank top in his hands to be put on having already put on the _shorts_. "Oh really?"

"Uh-huh. Oh, uh, Inu Yasha-sama?"

Inu Yasha blinks, arching a brow at the title added to his name as he pulls his long hair out of the back of the shirt. For the young boy to add a title to his name like that must mean that he had something really important to him on his mind. "What is it, Sota?"

Sota starts drawing circles on his bed with one finger. If there was one person he had a big amount of respect for, more than anyone else outside of his family, it was Inu Yasha. "Would, would you be my big brother?"

The soles of the sandals on Inu Yasha's feet clopping softly on the floor, he moves over to Sota's bed, ruffling the boy's hair with his claws and causing him to laugh and try to push his hand away. "Of course, squirt! Now let's see, what would a loving older brother do? I know!"

"What?"

"This!" And with that, Inu Yasha tackles Sota, sending them both to the floor as he starts tickling the boy while being mindful of his claws.

Sota can't help but erupt into gales of laughter, trying his best to fight off the assault of the older and bigger hanyou.

Downstairs, Kagome and her Mom exchange a smile at the sound of laughter. Hearing a car horn sound, they wipe their hands before Mrs. Higurashi heads outside while Kagome goes over to the stairs. "Inu Yasha! Sota! They're here!"

"Coming!" The two chorus, causing Kagome to stifle a laugh as she heads off to follow her mom outside even as the two young men come clambering down the stairs, Sota catching a ride on Inu Yasha's back.

Once they reach the front door, Kagome sends Sota on out as she lays her hand on Inu Yasha's arm. "Here, let me tie your hair back."

"But that'll make me look like a girl!"

Kagome shakes her head as she pulls a pony tail holder out of her pocket before moving around behind him. "Trust me, it'll do anything but that! Now hold still a second... there. Now come on! We don't want to make a bad impression!" She quickly adjusts his ball cap so that it sits backwards on his head before placing a quick kiss on his cheek and running out the door.


	4. The Meeting

A/N :cries: Only six reviews?! Are you guys beginning to hate my story now? :sniffles: How about I make you all a deal, if I can get at least four more reviews, I'll post the next chapter! I'll already have it written up, all I have to do is type it and save the file! Honest! I wasn't joking when I said this story now has a life of it's own here! :sigh: Anywho, guess I should do another disclaimer. :ahem: "I solemnly swear that I do not own any of the Inu Yasha cast whom are copyrighted to their creator, Rumiko Takahashi." There! That should satisfy those lawyers! I DO however own the plot, Melissa, Elizabeth, and Seras! :cackles evilly: ON WITH THE STORY!!!

Points of View

Chapter 4

The Meeting

Hearing the cab driver sound the horn, Melissa Thornshire silently adjusts her sunglasses to make sure they were properly and firmly in place as the car door opens to her left. Sighing softly, she turns so that her feet are out of the car, placing one hand out in mid-air before a familiar hand gently but firmly grasps it.

"Oh Elizabeth! Do you think this was such a good idea? I mean, I can't even properly enjoy any of this now!"

Elizabeth gently squeezes her hand in reassurance as she helps her older sister out of the cab. "Of course I am! Besides, we have a sizable set of stairs to climb. But don't worry, everyone is down at the bottom. It looks like everyone you told me about is here, including a side of steak with all the fixin's!"

Melissa giggles. She couldn't help it. She could only hope that they got along great with the Higurashi's and the _side of stea_k since Elizabeth was the one who was Kagome's age. At nineteen, Melissa was at least two years older than the other girls were. "Don't worry about unpacking the cab, we need to introduce ourselves first."

A soft whining comes from behind her inside the back of the cab.

"Oh Seras! Don't worry! We'll be right back!" Coos Elizabeth to the large dog inside its kennel on the back seat, effectively quieting the large animal for the time being.

"Thank you, Elly."

Elizabeth smiles, saying in a chipper voice, "No prob! Come on, they're waiting for us!"

Melissa smiles, squeezing her sister's hand affectionately. "Thanks, just lead the way."

Elly easily does so, stopping before the group and returning their bows of welcome, Melissa following suit at the sensation of such movement by her sister. "Hello! I'm Elizabeth Thornshire, you can call me Elly! And this is-"

She's cut off by Kagome's sudden shriek, causing the _side of steak_ and what must be her little brother to grimace.

"Melissa! Oh Kami it's really you!" She let's out another shriek before throwing her arms around the poor girl so forcefully that Melissa's sunglasses all but fly off of her face.

"Ack! Kagome? Is that you?"

Kagome looks up at her since she was only 5'7" and Melissa was at least a good 5'9". "Of course it's me! Who else? I know I've sent you photos! Don't you recognize me? I can't have changed that much!"

Melissa tilts her head in the direction of Kagome's voice, seeming to look straight at her. "I'm afraid I couldn't tell you..." She smiles sadly as tears brim in her pale eyes.

Kagome looks at her eyes for a moment before understanding dawns. Placing her hands over her mouth momentarily as tears form in her own eyes. "Oh Melissa! I'm so sorry! Oh Kami, I'm so sorry!"

Inu Yasha, sensing the sudden sadness of what was supposed to be a happy meeting and smelling the salty scent of tears, moves to stand beside Kagome before placing a hand on her shoulder in comfort. "Kagome...?"

Kagome turns to look at him, her eyes overflowing with tears. "She's blind..."

Unable to help herself or hold back her tears any longer, Melissa breaks down at Kagome's words. Even when the doctors had told her the awful news before they removed her bandages, she had refused to cry. That had been nearly two months ago.

"Melissa! Come on Sis! It's okay! It'll be all right! Come on now! You really don't want to do this here and now, do you? Lissa!" Elly stands in front of her, both hands firmly grasping her shoulders, shaking her gently as tears begin to form in her own eyes.

At Elly's urgings, Melissa forces herself to slowly calm down, bowing her head as she carefully wipes away her tears.

"That's it, you're all right. We both are. It's gonna be okay, I promise." Elly hugs the older girl carefully.

Melissa smiles weakly as Elly hands her her sunglasses. "I'm sorry, Kagome. My blindness is part of the reason we made this trip. Your mother and my own both thought and agreed that this trip would be good for me, but I'm not so sure..."

Kagome smiles softly, reaching down and placing Melissa's hand on her cheek so that she could _see_ the smile. "Don't worry. We'll figure something out!"

Inu Yasha lets out a soft growl when he feels something get slapped onto his back. He easily reaches around and pulls off the offending piece of paper, a look of annoyance on his face. He crumples it up in his fist as one eyebrow twitches, a bead of sweat rolling down the side of his face.

Kagome shoots him a glare until he shows her the wad of paper, a look of understanding crossing her face.

"Kagome? You gonna tell us who the steak plus fixin's is or not?" Elly asks, her arms crossed over her chest.

Kagome giggles at Inu Yasha's look of confusion, causing Melissa to relax the tense grip she had on her hand when he had growled. "This is Inu Yasha. Over there is Mom, Grandpa, and my little brother, Sota."

"Inu Yasha?"

"Yeah?" He looks at Melissa as she reaches her hands out tentatively.

"Um, would it be all right if I _see_ you?"

Seeing that he doesn't fully understand, Kagome guides Melissa's hand to his face. "She has too _look_ at you with her fingers. Just hold still and keep your eyes closed."

"Hey Kags?"

Kagome wrinkles her brow at the new nick-name as she looks at Elly. "Yeah?"

"Isn't the translation of Inu Yasha supposed to mean 'dog demon' or something like that?"

What did that have to do with anything? "I believe so, why?"

Elly laces her fingers behind her head after brushing her bangs out of her eyes, looking at Inu Yasha through one slitted lid.

Melissa pulls her hands away, thanking Inu Yasha.

"I prefer wolves."

"Elizabeth!" Melissa shoots a glare as best she can in her sister's direction. "That's rude!"

"What?! It's the truth! You know that!"

Inu Yasha and Kagome exchange a look that only they understand before Mrs. Higurashi reminds them of the luggage in the cab.

"Inu Yasha, why don't you get the kennel out of the back seat since it's bound to be the heaviest piece and we'll get the rest."

"Hey Mutt-Face! You be careful not to put your fingers through the bars! Seras'll bite'em off if you do!" Elly calls out to him.

Inu Yasha grabs hold of the _kennel_ by it's plastic sides, being careful not to jostle it too much even as a pair of bright blue eyes look out of the bars at him. Biting his lip to keep from growling, he sets the crate down next to Melissa. "Why'd you bring this thing with you?"

Melissa places a hand on the top of the kennel, carefully feeling her way around to the front to open the cage door. "This _thing_ is what helps me to get around without Elly around all the time. _Her_ name is Seras."

Seras silently steps out of her kennel, waiting patiently in front of it as Elly pulls her harness out of a duffle bag and places it on the dog. Elly scratches her behind the ear, earning a lick on the cheek and a tail wag. "Good girl, Seras."

"Hey Elly, I thought you said you prefer wolves?" Inu Yasha sneered.

Elly holds up a fist, standing nose to nose with him despite the fact that she was the same height as Kagome and as a result of which at least three or four inches shorter than he was. "For your information, Seras is a Borzoi, more commonly known as a Russian Wolfhound! Even at that, she's a special case since she's my sister's Seeing Eye Dog, ya Mutt-Face!"

"Would you stop calling me that, stupid!"

"Touchy touchy! Seems I hit a nerve! Mutt-Face! Mutt-Face!" She calls in a sing-song voice.

"I'll show you a _Mutt-Face_ you pain in the neck!"

"Inu Yasha..."

He freezes in mid-step from advancing on Elly, slowly turning his head to look at Kagome. Oh crap... He knew that look. This wasn't good. Growling softly he points a claw in Elly's face as she glares at him with her fists planted on her hips. "This isn't over, not by a long shot!" He stalks off to get some more luggage so that the cab car could leave.

"I'll be waiting... Mutt-Face."

Inu Yasha stiffens, forcing himself to keep walking to and up the shrine stairs with the luggage. She just _had_ to call him the same name that stupid flea-bag Koga called him!

Elly waited until he reached the top before calling out to him, "Hey Mutt-Face! Nice potatoes!"

Inu Yasha falls over as effectively as if Kagome had told him to _sit_.

Melissa giggles at Elly's words as Inu Yasha's reaction sends Kagome into fits of laughter, both knowing that Elly was talking about his butt without letting him know that she was.


	5. A Hanyou's Life

A/N Yay! You love me! You really love! I feel so loved! . Thanks for all the excellent reviews! If you guys have liked it so far, just wait! Also, I will eventually be posting my Mysterious Play Fanfic because thanks to you guys, I've got the courage to post it now! I really appreciate it! Keep'em comin'! And special thanks to Nikki, Black-Rouge-Dapura, and a heart so pure! Once again, I do not own the Inu Yasha cast, only Seras, Melissa, Elizabeth and the plot! Mwahahaha! On with the story!

Points of View

Chapter 5

A Hanyou's Life

"Come on Inu Yasha! Please?"

Elly giggles at the pleading look on Kagome's face.

"I said no! We aren't taking them with us! It's too dangerous!"

"What's too dangerous?"  
  
"Don't worry about it, Melissa. Especially since I already told Kagome no earlier!"

"Inu Yasha! I say they're going and that's final! Don't make me say it!" Kagome stands nose to nose with him, glaringly determined to get her way.

Inu Yasha sweats as he looks away from her, his arms crossed over his chest. "Feh."

Kagome claps her hands together happily, knowing she had won the argument, albeit a bit unfairly. "Great! We leave in the morning!"

"Kagome, wherever it is we're going, Seras has to come. She's the only way I'll be able to keep from slowing you guys down."

"Of course! Not a problem!"  
  
"So Kags. You gonna tell us where we're going or not?" Elly warily watches her, wondering what she had in mind.

"Yep! Five hundred years into the past!"

Elly and Melissa both have a large sweat drop on the side of their heads, the looks on their faces showing that they were both wondering if she was nuts. Elly starts laughing. "I get it! You're planning on taking us to some park where everyone looks, sounds, and acts like they're from a certain time period. Right?"

Kagome frowns, she should have expected this. Oh well, drastic times called for drastic measures. "Here, I'll prove it!" She grabs Inu Yasha's hand and drags him over to kneel in front of Melissa.

"Hey! Let go of me! Kagome! Are you listening!"

Ignoring his protests, she whips off his baseball cap before grabbing one of Melissa's hands and placing it near one of his ears. Inu Yasha growls softly, but remains still since he knew she'd probably _'sit' _him later if he didn't.

"Ok, now I've seen everything! Are those like, dog ears or something? Those aren't real, are they?" Elly gives a tug on his free ear, earning a growl with a glare as he flicks his ear away.

"That hurt you know..." he grumbles, just glad that Melissa was rubbing his ear instead of pulling on it. He twitches it when she hits a ticklish spot, causing her to momentarily pull her hand back in surprise.

"So... what are you exactly, Inu Yasha?"

His golden orbs flick up to look at Melissa, mumbling something about demons.

She wrinkles her brow slightly in confusion for a moment before speaking again, wondering if she heard right. "A demon? You're kidding, right? I mean, I would think that a full demon wouldn't necessarily hang around humans the way you seem to. Would they?" She frowns slightly, moving her hand from his ear to stroke Seras on her head when she shoves it into Melissa's lap.

"You're right, although there are some exceptions. I'm only half, a Hanyou."

Kagome stares at him a moment before smiling and giving his ears an affectionate scratch since she knew how much he enjoyed it, although he'd never admit as much out loud. "His mother was human, his father is where he gets his demon blood from."

Melissa smiles slightly. "Any relatives?"

Kagome looks at Inu Yasha uncertainly for a moment before answering since he wasn't bothering to meet her gaze. "Well... he does have an older half brother. He's full demon and is a pain at times since he's a bit intent on killing Inu Yasha."

Melissa quirks a brow, her hand idly stroking the fur on the neck of her pet. "He can't be all that bad, can he?"

Kagome blinks, exchanging a look with Inu Yasha, confusing Elly in the process before Kagome decides to answer, picking and choosing her words carefully. "Well, I suppose not. He does have a little human girl named Rin that travels with him faithfully. He gave her back her life not too long after they had first met."

"So what's his name?" Melissa looks in their general direction steadily with her dull pale blue eyes. Since they were now talking in Kagome's room, she hadn't seen much sense in keeping her sunglasses on. They were now safely tucked away in a pocket in her blue jeans. Her dark blonde waist length hair was tied up in a high ponytail to keep it away from her face and off her nerves. She smoothes out her black Good Charlotte baby tee as the silence stretches on for another nervous second before Kagome finds her voice again, she was almost afraid she had said something wrong.

"It's Sesshoumaru. His name is Sesshoumaru."

Melissa tries the name carefully. "Sesshoumaru... it almost sounds like the name of a nobleman or something."

"Well... he is a full blooded Inu-Youkai and lord over the western lands..."

"Whoa! So wouldn't that make Mutt-face a prince then? Not to mention, are you trying to say that there's things like possessed trees, fox spirits and ghost and such? And that they're all real?"

Kagome stares at Elly for a moment, trying to process what she just said. These two just kept surprising her one turn after another. They weren't freaking out over what they were being told or anything! With the exception of a few questions here and there, they almost seemed to be taking everything in stride. "Well, yeah. Shippo, whom you'll meet tomorrow, is a fox spirit or Kitsune. And then there's Koga..." Kagome grimaces slightly at that thought.

Elly, noticing the look on her face, acts as though she's pushing her sleeves up although she's wearing a blue tank top that hugs her body and shows off her flat stomach, chest, and slightly muscular arms. She was also wearing a pair of running shoes with bobby socks, some daisy duke blue jean shorts with ragged bottom edges and a grin that nearly sent chills down Kagome's spine as well as Inu Yasha's. With her dark blonde hair cut like a boy's but with streaks of red, orange, brown and a lighter shade of blonde, there was no doubt that Elly was a Tomboy through and through. "Just point the way, Kags! I'll teach him a thing or two!"

A large sweat drop forms on the side of Kagome's head. "Uh, maybe sometime tomorrow..."

Pouting, Elly drops back down to sit on the floor, her arms and legs crossed. "Phooey..."

Clearing her throat slightly, Melissa decides to change the subject slightly. "This... Shippo. Will we meet him tomorrow?"

"Huh? Oh! Knowing him, he'll probably be the first! He's a Kitsune, like I said, but he's still just a cub so he's not very big. Probably about the size of Seras' head. Let's see... there's also Sango who's a Demon Hunter, Miroku the lecher, er, monk I mean. Kirara the fire cat demon and Sango's companion, Kaede the village priestess, and Myoga the flea!"

"Sounds like a bowl of mixed nuts to me..."

"Elly! Stop being so rude!"

Elly merely shrugs, but the gesture wasn't lost on Melissa despite her loss of sight. She sends a glare in her direction, causing Elly to shift uncomfortably.

"Look, I don't know about you three, but it's been a long day on top of having Jet lag. I'm tired. If we're going to get up in the morning and go to wherever it is exactly that we're going, we should all go and get some sleep."


	6. Why He Hates The Name MuttFace

A/N Come on guys! More reviews means more chapters! Even though I'm up to chapter ten anyway... -.- Anywho, usual disclaimer, Inu Yasha & Co. belong to Rumiko Takahashi and the song lyrics "Back In Time" belong to Huey Lewis and the News. Seras, Melissa, Elizabeth and the plot are all mine!

Points of View

Chapter 6

Why He Hates the Name Mutt-Face

Tell me Doctor,  
Where are we going this time?  
Is this the fifties?  
Or nineteen ninety nine?  
All I wanted to do  
Was play my guitar and sing...  
So take me away, I don't mind.  
You'd just better promise me  
I'll be back in time.  
I gotta get back in time.  
  
Don't judge your future  
On a roll of the dice.  
Better remember:  
Lightning never strikes twice.  
  
Please don't drive at eighty-eight;  
I don't wanna be late again.  
So take me away, I don't mind.  
You'd just better promise me  
I'll be back in time.  
I gotta get back in time.  
I gotta get back in time.  
Take me back in time.  
  
Instrumental:  
  
I gotta get back in time.  
I gotta get back in time.  
Get back in time.  
Get back, Marty...  
  
Instrumental:  
  
I gotta get back in time.  
I gotta get back in time.  
Get back in time.

"I'll go first Kagome." Inu Yasha firmly wraps one arm around Melissa's waist and the other around Seras' mid-section.

"All right. You be careful and I'll see you on the other side!" Kagome grabs onto Elly's hand as Inu Yasha jumps over the side and down into the Bone Eater's Well.

Melissa lets out a terrified shriek when she feels them falling, and then another when she feels herself being all but flown back out again. This was most definitely, without a doubt one of the things she hated most about being blind!

Inu Yasha had to flatten his ears back against his head when she did so, slightly muffling the sound and keeping him from going deaf.

Back in present day, Elly looks at Kagome with wide eyes after having watched Seras, Melissa and Inu Yasha disappear in a flash of blue and purple light. They soon share a large grin as they jump over the side, their fingers entwined to keep from loosing touch with the other. A shriek of shared laughter echoing in the well house being the only thing proving they were even there as they disappear into the past.

Inu Yasha lets out a low growl as he carefully sets Seras and Melissa down next to the well. Just what he needed. That stupid flea-bag just _had_ to show up now!

"Inu Yasha?"

"Hang on, Melissa. An unwelcome guest is coming. Just stay there for now."

"O-okay."

Kagome and Elly scramble up the rope ladder that was hanging down into the well to the world above, both of them looking at Inu Yasha when they feel something isn't quite right. Kagome looks in the same direction he's looking as Elly walks over to Melissa, hoping to calm the now growling dog who's hair was on end.

"Three shards are coming fast."

"I know. You already know who it is too."

Kagome groans at that reminder even as Koga shows up in his usual whirlwind.

"Hello there Mutt-Face. I trust you've been taking excellent care of MY woman?"

That was it, she'd had enough. "I'm NOT _your_ woman Koga! I'm a friend! Nothing more!" Kagome was so sick of this now that she knew Inu Yasha's true feelings and he knew hers. She stamps her foot to emphasize her point.

Inu Yasha gives Koga a smug grin, crossing his arms over his chest. "Ya hear that? You gonna listen now you stupid flea-bag?"

Koga growls, cracking his knuckles and his neck as he stalks towards Inu Yasha. "You poisoned her mind, Dog Turd! I'm taking you down!"

"Bring it on!" Inu Yasha cracks his knuckles in turn, having been aching for a fight since his confrontation with Elly when they first met.

Kagome fights to control her temper, her hands fisted at her sides as an eyebrow twitches. She had been hoping she wouldn't have to stop a fight before it started, but it looked like that wouldn't be the case. "Inu Yasha, SIT BOY!"

WHAM!!!!

"Ha! See what you get ya Mutt-Face!"

CHOMP!!!

Koga's eyes brim with tears as he bites his bottom lip to keep from howling out in pain. In more pain than he'd care to admit, he swings an arm wildly back at whatever had a toothy and firm grip on his now sore tail. The swing being rather clumsy in his haste, Seras easily jumps out of harms way, growling loudly at him. "That's it! I'm not showing any mercy!"

Koga starts advancing on the growling, snarling animal. Completely focused on his new prey, he doesn't even notice the foot in front of him until he's face first in the dirt with a bruised nose.

"Ooohhh! Did the widdle doggy have a bad twip?" Elly coos in a baby voice as she leans down to look him in the eyes, blinking innocently with her hands clasped at the small of her back.

"I'm not a _DOGGY_!" Koga screams in near tearful frustration. "I'm a _WOLF DEMON _and the Prince of my clan!" He quickly scrambles to his feet, checking his bruised nose to make sure it's not broken.

"Well, instead of calling Kags your woman, why not me?"

Koga barely even looks at her as he begins brushing himself off. Having only noticed her short hair and nothing else, he doesn't even bother to look at her as he brushes away the last of the dirt. "Sorry, I don't go for boys."

Seras sticks her tail between her legs as she lets out a soft whine, hiding her face in Melissa's chest as what could only be described as a battle aura flares up around Elly.

Melissa cringes, muttering just loud enough for everyone to hear, "Now he's done it..."

Elly taps Koga on his shoulder to regain his attention and have him look at her.

"Now what do you want?"

"I'm _NOT_ a _BOY_! I'm a _GIRL_! Are you blind or just stupid!" She easily socks him on the left side of his jaw with a right hook on her last word, somehow hitting him so hard that his back hits the ground before he can even blink.

Grimacing, he rubs his now sore jaw bone as he sniffs the air while all but staring up at her. For her to be able to do that to the powerful Koga, there was no way she could be an ordinary human. A bead of sweat rolls down the side of his face when his nose tells him that's exactly what she is, albeit a very pissed off ordinary human...

"Would you look at that! Koga the flea-bag Mr. Hot shot powerful Wolf Demon just got his ass kicked by an ordinary human. A human woman at that too!" Laughs Inu Yasha, obviously enjoying this new turn of events. After pulling himself up out of the ground, he had moved to stand in front of Kagome and Melissa should Koga decide to go after Kagome or Seras again.

Growling, Koga pulls himself back up, glaring at Inu Yasha. "You had better keep MY woman safe while I'm gone, Mutt-Face!"

"She's not yours, ya flea-bag!"

Koga stalks over to Elly, pointing a claw in her face. "As for you, this isn't over, not by a long shot!"

Elly merely glares at him, apparently completely unintimidated by him, her fists planted firmly on her hips. "I'll be waiting... widdle doggy!"

Koga growls at her with his teeth bared. Who did she think she was anyway? Still pissed about the _widdle doggy_ insult, he takes off back to his clan. Next time he decided to see Kagome, he'd make sure he was prepared in case that strange girl was still with them. He'd make sure to bring his best wolves with him!

Once Koga is long gone, Elly plops down on the ground as she lets out a sigh. "Well that's a relief..."

Inu Yasha blinks owlishly at her for a couple seconds before growling and then proceeding to yell at her. "Well you should be relieved! You're lucky he didn't decide to stick around and finish what you started! It wouldn't have taken much for him to have seriously injured you ya know!"

While Inu Yasha continues to yell at her, Kagome tries to ignore him as she helps Melissa back to her feet, after all, he _did_ have a point. "Come on Melissa, let's go."

Melissa merely smiles weakly, still trying to piece together in her mind what all had just happened. "Okay."

Elly rolls her shoulders as she fluidly rises to her feet, not bothering to even look at him. "I meant it's a relief because I really didn't feel like kicking his ass all over the place."

Inu Yasha growls at her as they begin to follow Kagome and Melissa at a small distance. "In case your forgetting, Koga's a WOLF Demon! Wolf Demons are known as being sneaky and underhanded! I suggest that you be prepared for when he comes back or else you're gonna be the one getting their ass kicked!"

Elly just looks at him as she walks along through slitted lids with her fingers laced behind her head. "Whatever."

Inu Yasha stares at her as if she was crazy. "What do you mean, _whatever_! Are you suicidal or something? That's basically what you're doing by challenging him the way that you did and acting as if he's no threat!"

"It's not my fault that he proved to be rather incompetent by tripping over my foot. If he's really as powerful as you say and he was trying to make himself out to be, I would think that he could've avoided something as simple as my foot. If he hadn't gone after Seras, I wouldn't have tripped him. If he hadn't insulted me by saying he wasn't interested in boys, then I wouldn't have knocked him on his ass. It's that simple. Also, if you do or say anything I don't like, I'll just keep calling you Mutt-Face. Especially since now I see why that particular nick-name bugs you so much."

Inu Yasha glowers at her, growling deep in his throat.

"Besides, that Koga looked pretty cute when he was so frustrated!" Laughing at the look of shock on Inu Yasha's face, she runs ahead to walk with Melissa and Kagome, the trio soon immersing themselves in girl talk.

Inu Yasha could only grumble something about strange girls from the future from distant lands as he continues to trail behind them.


	7. A Demon Hunter's Work Is Never Done

A/N All right you guys, I think you know the drill by now. More reviews means happy Anime, happy Anime means more chappies. Got it? I was kind of hoping for more reviews than TWELVE before I posted this chapter... . Oh well I guess... Anywho, my Fushigi Yuugi: Mysterious Play fanfic is now up, at least the first chapter anyway... 'grumble' Warning: Spoilers in the FY fanfic! But please read it and review! You will also have to forgive how all the spacing is messed up and funky looking... stupid html program . grrrr..... Oh! And the disclaimer in the previous chapters applies to ALL chapters! Thankies! And a special thanks to Black-Rouge-Dapura for being such a faithful R&R'r! Keep'em comin' girly!

**  
  
Points of View **

Chapter 7

A Demon Hunter's Work Is Never Done

  
  
"HIRAIKOTSU!" 

"Sango, why are you practicing?" Miroku looks up at her from his seat on the steps of Kaede's hut.

She turns her head to look at him, her legs braced as she reaches up, catching her favorite weapon with practiced ease. "What do you mean?"

Miroku rises from his seat, moving to stand next to her. "I mean to say that your form is already perfection at its peak."

Sango shifts her eyes away, a slight stain of pink upon her cheeks. She almost wondered if there was a double meaning in his words. Or at least, that's what she was thinking until she felt a familiar but unwelcome hand on her backside. Growling in anger, she slaps him as she screams out, "HENTAI!" Apparently satisfied with her handiwork, she starts to stalk back to Kaede's hut when she notices Kirara growling loudly while looking towards the forest where the well would be. "Kirara? What's wrong? Kirara!"

Kirara shifts into her larger form before taking off, Sango just barely managing to climb on in time.

"SANGO!" Miroku takes off running, attempting to follow as best he can on the ground, Shippo clinging valiantly to his shoulder. "Shippo! Tell me! Do you smell anything amiss?"

Happy to have the opportunity to help, he does as instructed. "Yep! Kagome's back! So is Inu Yasha!"

"What else, Shippo? Is there anything else that could cause Kirara to act like that?"

"Well, there are three others with them that I don't recognize. One of them smells kind of like a demon though."

"A Demon?! Are you sure?!" Miroku skids to a stop in the small clearing, nearly causing Shippo to go flying off of his shoulder.

"Whoa! Hey! Miroku! Why the sudden-" he looks ahead of them "-KAGOME!" He takes a flying leap off of Miroku's shoulder, running to launch himself into her open arms. "You're back! YAY! It was getting kind of boring watching Sango hurt Miroku because he was touching her improperly all the time."

"Shippo, please. I am an honorable monk!"

Inu Yasha leans back against a nearby tree, his arms crossed over his chest. with his eyes closed. "Yeah right, Miroku! And Kagome's not really from the future! Give me a break..."

Shippo peers over Kagome's shoulder to look at the other three visitors. "Kagome? Who are they?" He points to Elizabeth and Melissa.

Melissa was clinging to Elly as Seras and Kirara growled loudly at each other despite their difference in size. The Wolfhound and Fire Cat seemed ready to tear each other's throats out. Sango was all but desperately trying to calm the Demon Cat without too much success.

"Oh! Kirara! It's okay! They're my friends!" Kagome runs over to help Sango as best as she possibly can. They finally manage to get her calmed down enough so that she decides to revert to her smaller form before jumping into Sango's arms, growling softly.

"Uh, Shippo?"

"What is it, Miroku?"

"Didn't you say on the way here that you thought you smelled something like a demon?"

Shippo looks around for a moment before pointing at Seras who was doing her best to comfort her mistress, licking her facing and whining softly. "Yeah. Right there."

Kagome starts laughing. "You're kidding, right? I'm sure I would've sensed it or Inu Yasha would've already smelled it if she was." She ruffles his hair. "Maybe it just seems like it because you're not familiar with her just yet. After all, I doubt the type of dog that Seras is isn't very common at this point in time."

Shippo looks at her doubtfully. "Um, okay. If you say so Kagome. So, who are your friends?"

"Oh I'm sorry! Shippo, this is Elizabeth, better known as Elly, Melissa and Melissa's seeing eye dog, Seras. Guys, this is Shippo that I was telling you about."

Elly smiles brightly. "Hello! You're so cute! Just look at that tail! Can I hold him Kagome, please?"

Melissa smiles softly, inclining her head slightly. "Hello Shippo."

"Hello Elly! Hi Melissa! Can I Kagome?" Shippo looks up at Kagome almost hopefully, he loved attention after all, especially from girls since they almost always played with his tail.

Kagome sighs before smiling softly. "It's your choice, Shippo. I can't tell you what you can and can't do all the time after all."

Shippo gives a small squeal of joy as he leaps down to the ground and over to Elly, launching himself into her waiting arms so forcefully that she has to spin around with him to keep from falling over.

"Well aren't you just the cutest thing!" Elly hugs him to her as she starts to walk back to Melissa.

"Elly?"

"Yes Shippo?"

He puts on hand on her hair, frowning slightly. "Why is your hair so short? Were you sick or something?"

Elly can't help but laugh at him, the sound catching Miroku's attention. "No, I wasn't sick. I wanted it cut this short. I found it helps keep a lot of guys from hitting on me."

Shippo looks at her with wide eyes filled with surprise and disbelief. "You mean men were hitting you? That's not very nice! A man, whether human or demon, should never raise his hand to strike a lady!"

Kagome and Elly exchange a look before they burst out laughing even as Miroku walks over to her. "That's not what _being hit on_ means in my time, Shippo."

"Lady Elly, might I ask you something?"

Elly looks Miroku over for a moment before turning to Melissa. "Lissa, hold out your hands for a moment, I'm going to give Shippo to you for a second."

"Okay. That's fine, I was waiting to get to meet him anyway." She smiles brightly as he's placed into her hands, he certainly weighed less than she had been expecting! "Hey there Shippo! How are you?"

Shippo returns her smile as if unable to help himself. "Hi! I'm great! You seem really nice!"

Elly turns back to Miroku after whispering to Shippo to watch. "What is it that you want to ask me?"

Miroku gets down on one knee before asking his infamous question. "Will you do me the honor of bearing my child?"

Elly stares down at him for a moment before speaking to Shippo. "That's called _hitting on someone_." She then turns a bright smile on to Miroku. "As for you..." she forces him to stand back up, as a result of which, standing so close to him that their bodies were nearly touching. "You're cute, so I'll leave you a warning..."

Miroku suddenly finds that there's a knife pointed at his privates. "Ask me that again and you'll find that the main thing that makes you a man cut off faster than you can say _pervert_. Do I make myself perfectly clear? And I had better not catch you anywhere near my sister or asking her that same question either, got it?"

Miroku, now visibly paled and scared out of his wits, nods jerkily before running over to hide behind Inu Yasha and receiving a look of disgust from the Hanyou as a result.

Elly flashes Shippo a smile as the knife gets put away as quickly as it was pulled out. "And that's how you get them to back off, permanently!"

Now perched on Melissa's shoulder, he bends down slightly to whisper into her ear. "Your sister can be awfully scary! She's the first one I've seen frighten Miroku that badly!"

Melissa giggles as she removes her sunglasses, her eyes closed. "Yeah, she can be pretty scary at times. I used to be too."

"What do you mean by you used to? I'm sure you still could be if you wanted!"

Melissa smiles sadly at his optimism, turning her head slightly to look in his direction as best she can. "It's kind of hard to be intimidating when you can't see what you're trying to scare off."

Shippo looks at her dull blue eyes for a moment before wrapping his small arms around her neck. "It's ok that you're blind, Melissa. I like you anyway!"

Melissa wipes a tear away as she hugs him back as best she can with one hand. "Thanks, Shippo. I really needed that. You wanna do me a big favor?"

Shippo brightens up. "Sure! What is it, Melissa? Just tell me and I'll do the best that I can!"

"You wanna be my helper while I'm here? Seras can only keep me from running into things and getting myself scraped up, but you can help me by describing what's going on should something really important happen. Like Elly blushing..." she mumbles out the last part, but Shippo hears her anyway with his excellent hearing.

"Okay! I can do that!"

"Thank you Shippo. Thank you very much."

"HENTAI!"

CRACK!!

"Sango just hit Miroku in the head with Hiraikotsu." He pipes.

"Hiraikotsu?"

"That's he favorite weapon. It's a giant boomerang that's at least as tall as you are."

"Oh. Sounds awfully heavy."

"Nah, not for her. She's been using it for a long time."

"I thought I told you to stay away from my sister! Get back here!"

"Now your sister is chasing Miroku with a knife of some sort since he apparently got too close to you, although it _was_ completely by accident."

Melissa groans as she places a hand on her forehead, this was going to be a _very_ long day!

A/N So... you liked it, loved it, hated it? I'm a very evil person and should be locked away forever and ever? O.o NOOO!!! Not the 'gulp' STRAIGHT-JACKET! runs away screaming AAAAHHHH!!!! 

See you next chapter! I hope... .

Oh... and..... R&R PEOPLE! 'grin' o.O


	8. The Story Behind Her Eyes

A/N All right people! Lots of reviews means lots of chapters! The more reviews I get, the happier I'll be and the more chapters will be written! So review review review review review review review review review review review review! Thanks again for all the reviews I have received so far! Also, thankies to a heart so pure and Black-Rouge-Dapura! ;;gives them both a cookie;; Keep reviewing! I would like to have at least TWENTY reviews before I post chapter eleven! Yes, I've already written up to eleven chappies... - -

Points of View

Chapter 8

The Story Behind Her Eyes

"Ye poor child! Now tell me how this came to be so that perhaps I can help where your modern doctors could not." Kaede helps Melissa sit down near her, the group of friends now gathered together in the old priestess' hut.

Melissa sighs softly, she hadn't even told Kagome how she had come to be blind yet. She fidgets uncomfortably in the awkward silence, what didn't help was that she was only able to remember parts of how it happened and had to heavily rely on what her sister had told her.

Noticing her discomfort, Elly places a hand on top of hers, murmuring softly to her. "I'll tell them if you like."

Melissa nods jerkily as tears threaten to spill down her cheeks, thankful for Elly's support.

Sensing her distress and smelling her tears, Shippo hops back up to her shoulder, wrapping his arms around her neck for a moment before pulling her glasses away and wiping away her tears with a small piece of cloth and earning a weak smile for his efforts.

Seeing that Shippo seemed to know what he was doing, Elly turns back to look at the old priestess and the rest of the group. "Outside of Kagome and I would think, Inu Yasha, do you guys know what a car is?"

Sango nods carefully. "Yes. Kagome told us what it is when she got her license. She was very excited about it."

Elly sighs softly, glad that she wouldn't have to describe it to them. "Well, here's what happened..."

Flashback

"Melissa... please tell me we're almost home!" Despite the fact that Elizabeth was a Tomboy, this storm that they were driving in was starting to make her nervous. They had left the mall just as the storm they were currently driving in had started. Neither on of them had wanted to be stuck there when the worst of it hit, regardless of how much they liked spending their time there.

Melissa glances over at her younger sister, giving her a comforting smile. "Don't worry, Elly! We'll get home just fine in just a few more minutes, you'll see!"

Elly relaxes slightly, rubbing her arms as if suddenly chilled. She still felt a bit doubtful. "I don't know... I have a bad feeling about this..."

Melissa looks at her funny. "I told you we're going to be fine, so quit worrying! So, are you going to call Kevin when we get back?"

"No. We talked this morning, the relationship's off..."

Elly didn't sound too concerned, but Melissa knew her better than that. "It was him, wasn't it?"

Elly sighs softly. "He said I was more of a man than he was... pardon me for working out... sheesh."

"Well that's rude of him!"

Elly shrugs. "Doesn't matter. It wouldn't have worked out much longer anyway. I like wolves and he likes bears."

Melissa was about to respond when a bolt of lightening strikes the hood of the car, a small branch of it somehow managing to break away from the main bolt and going through the windshield to strike Melissa's glasses, immediately causing her to black out at the wheel.

Terrified, Elizabeth grabs the wheel and somehow manages to land them in a ditch, remarkably not hitting any other cars in the process.

End Flashback

"...the doctors removed her bandages two weeks later. They, being the so called _good doctors_ they were, apologized and gave her their sympathies as they told her the news before removing them. Her care was completely totaled since it rolled a few if not several times before coming to a stop on its wheels near the bottom of the ditch. The only thing that kept us from landing on the roof was a tree we had come up against. The doctors also said we were lucky that outside of Melissa's blindness that we had come out of it with only a few cuts and bruises instead of loosing our lives which could have easily happened." Elly spits out the last sentence in anger and disgust. Lucky! If you called being blind for the rest of your life lucky!

"Elly..." The sound of Melissa's soft voice brings her back to herself. "It's ok. Let it go. Don't forget, everything happens for a reason."

Elly sighs, running her fingers back through her hair in aggravation. "I know. It's just so frustrating sometimes! You're just so nice and kind, why did it have to happen to you?"

"Let it go Elly..."

"I won't let it go!" Elly jumps to her feet, spinning to glare down at her sister with tears in her eyes. "You used to talk about getting married and having kids! You used to make such beautiful drawings and paintings! You even talked about selling them someday! Sure you can still have the kids that you once wanted so badly, but now you'll never get to see how beautiful they are!" Not wanting anyone to see her burst into tears, she quickly turns and runs from the small hut.

With tears slowly running down her cheeks in the shocked silence at Elly's outburst, Kagome moves to take her place next to Melissa. "Don't worry, Melissa. I'm sure there's someway we can help. There has to be... Inu Yasha, could you please go follow her? I don't want her getting hurt out there, but be careful to go slow so that she can have some time to herself."

Inu Yasha rises to his feet, popping his neck and shoulders before leaving, dragging a reluctant Miroku along with him. "I'm already on it, Kagome."

"Why do I have to go! She seems to be able to handle herself just fine without us tagging along to baby-sit her!"

"Because I decided that ya are and that's all there is to it! You just don't want to go 'cause you're scared of her!"

Kagome wraps an arm around Melissa's shoulder as Miroku's protests fade away, giving her a quick squeeze. "It'll be okay. I _know_ there's someone who can help."

Sango looks at Kagome as she moves to sit closer to them. "The only problem is whether or not they _will_ help us." There was only one that she knew of that _could_ help, it was also just the problem of _who_ it was.

Sesshoumaru, who owned and knew how to wield the Tenseiga. The only sword in existence that, if used properly, could heal one hundred demons or humans with one swing.


	9. Of Women and Wolves

A/N All right! I've had this uploaded for a few days now and I finally got time to actually post it! So here's the nineth chapter! Thanks again to Black-Rouge-Dapura and a heart so pure. ;;gives them both a bag of fat free cookies;; I only own Seras, Melissa (aka Missy ;-) ), Elly and the plot! So no sue! ENJOY!

**Points of View**

**Chapter 9**

**Of Women And Wolves**

Elly leans back against the side of the well, sitting on the side that would not be immediately visible should anyone come from the village to look for her. Besides, she didn't want to be found anytime soon. She wanted her tears to dry and her emotions to be brought back under control first.

She couldn't even remember the last time she had had an emotional outburst like that, or at least one that was directed at her sister. All she could remember was that it had been an extremely long time ago, not like it mattered anymore.

Sighing softly, she lays on her side for a moment before turning to lay on her back, staring up at the clear blue sky above with only an occasional cloud, her arms crossed behind her head. Looking at how clean and fresh everything was, it wasn't too hard for her to believe that she really was five hundred years in the past. Too bad people had to ruin it with all the pollution in her time.

She wasn't sure how long she had been staring at the sky when she ends up hearing Miroku's distinct voice. "Come on, Inu Yasha! I'm sure you could've found her without my help!"

"Yeah, well, I wasn't about to leave you behind. I didn't feel like going and finding Elizabeth only to come back and have to pummel you because you groped one of the girls."

"Oh ye of little faith!"

"Yeah whatever. You just didn't want to come because she all but made you wet your pants!"

Elly places a hand over her mouth to keep from laughing until a loud yelp from the nearby woods causes all three to turn their heads, she was the first to take off in the direction of the sound. To her it sounded like an animal in distress, and she hated seeing or hearing any animal injured for any reason at all.

"There she goes! Elly! Where do you think you're goin'!"

"Where does it look like? Come on!"

Seeing his chance, Miroku decides to make a hasty retreat back to the village, he wasn't about to get anywhere near Elly if he could help it!

Growling, Inu Yasha takes off after her, ignoring Miroku and easily catching up with her. They both skid to a stop at the sight before them, tears forming in Elly's eyes at the sight.

"You poor baby! Oh man people make me so sick sometimes!" She starts to head over to the trapped wolf.

Inu Yasha grabs her shoulder and pulls her back. "What do you think you're doin'? Do you really want to get hurt that badly?"

"Let me go, Mutt-Face! He needs our help!"

"And just how do you plan on doing that anyway!"

"Give me your haori."

"Why?"

"Look, the first thing we want to do is get him to calm down. The easiest way is to drape your haori over his head so that he can't see. Then I'll place my arms around his neck to keep it over his eyes and talk soothingly to him. While I'm doing that, since I _know_ you have the strength to do it, you can pry that trap off his leg. From there, we'll pick him up and take him back to the village so that we can bandage him up before letting him go."

Inu Yasha eyes her warily. "And tell me _why_ I should trust what you're saying...?"

"I used to volunteer my free time at our local wolf reserve. If you don't know what that is, I'll explain it later. Right now, we need to get him out of that trap. God I hate those things..." Elly rubs her arms as a shiver creeps down her spine.

Still leery about all of this, he removes his haori and helps her to place it over the wolf's head. The wolf is of course none too happy about any of it. Several attempts, an hour later, and near the end of Inu Yasha's temper, they finally have to injured wolf calm enough to take the trap off and back to the village.

Elly looks at Inu Yasha shyly as they slowly head back towards the village. "Um, Inu Yasha?"

He glares at her. "What?"

She looks back at the wolf, making sure his head was still wrapped to keep him from seeing what was around him and possibly lashing out. "Thank you..."

Inu Yasha stares at her for a moment before speaking somewhat gruffly. "You're welcome. I just hope Kaede or Kagome don't decide to have my head over this..."

"Don't worry, they won't. I'll take full responsibility since it was my idea to rescue the poor guy anyway."

"Just see that you do..." he grumbles, his eyes ahead of him.

"I just said I would, so quit worrying! And one other thing."

"What?"

"Stop looking at me like that or I'll tell Kagome."

"What are you talking about?!"

Elly laughs at him, the look of pure panic on his face was just too funny and it spoke volumes on how he felt about her. "So have you told her?"

"Told who what?" Inu Yasha was beginning to feel dizzy with her talking in circles.

"Have you told Kagome that you love her yet? You know it's rather obvious that you do. You two are a perfect match if you ask me."

Inu Yasha tries without success to keep a blush from his cheeks. "As far as perfect matches go, what do you think of Koga? Since you love wolves so much, it seems only natural that that bone-head would be perfect for you."

Elly blushes slightly for a moment before she stares sadly down at the ground. "That might be true, but it wouldn't work out. He lives here in Japan's past, I live in the future and across the ocean... besides, he seems too intent on Kagome regardless of what he's been told. Besides," she smirks sadly at him, "you forget I'm not in the best standings with him right now as it is."


	10. A Wolf And A Kiss

A/N Okay, I'm back! Here's the next chapter! I decided that after nine chapters, it was time for some minor if not serious fluff! So if you don't like tender moments and lots of mushiness, turn back now! lol. Don't ask me when I'll have eleven up... I'm starting to have problems writing it... - - Dangit... Kuso!

Disclaimer: I only own the plot, Elizabeth, Seras, Melissa, and now, Balto! So no sue! I work retail! Retail=no money Enjoy!

**Points of View**

**Chapter 10**

**A Wolf And A Kiss**

Inu Yasha silently watches as Elly plays with a wolf in front of Kaede's hut. It had only been three days ago that they had rescued the dumb animal and now she was playing with it! In just that short time, she had somehow managed to tame it and was now playing fetch with it like a big dog!

Inu Yasha growls low in his throat when he remembers how the beast had started taking a liking to her after she had bandaged its injured foot. What didn't help was that the damned thing smelled like that stupid flea-bag, Koga.

Something else that bothered him was that if any male besides Shippo approached her, Balto would growl as if perceiving that male as a threat. That there was another, _she'd already named it!_

Grumbling, her begins to head over to her, the wolf running back to her surprisingly well on only three legs. The injured foot they had bandaged before pulling it up to wrap another bandage around its body to hold the foot up off the ground and against its side like a makeshift sling. Seeing Inu Yasha approaching, Balto drops the ball at Elly's feet before growling at the half-demon.

Inu Yasha shoots a glare at the wolf. "Yeah, yeah. Growl growl to you to buddy!"

Balto whines softly as he sticks his tail between his legs and hides behind Elly's legs.

"You do realize that Balto here is only gonna end up bringing trouble. He's one of Koga's wolves. That flea-bag's stench is all over him."

Elly stares at him a moment as one hand idely scratches Balto's head soothingly before shrugging. "So? He's one of Koga's wolves. I already knew that."

Inu Yasha blinks, she already knew?

"Balto told me as much."

That snapped him out of it. "Oh, so now I take it you know how to speak wolf, huh?" He sneers at her, his arms crossed over his chest more out of habit than anything else.

"Nope, I simply mentioned Koga's name and he perked up. I can't speak wolf, but I know how to read a wolf's body language as if it was a spoken language like English or Japanese. Honestly Inu Yasha, I know I told you about how much I love wolves. It's only logical that I'd try to learn as much as I could about them." Elly easily reaches down, scooping the ball up before waving it in Balto's face to gain his attention.

"I still think this is a stupid mistake..." grumbled Inu Yasha.

Elly throws the ball for Balto before glaring at him. "And I still say that it's not! I wasn't about to leave him behind and let him suffer like that! If Koga has a problem with me helping one of his wolves, then he had better come straight to me about it and no one else you, you... Mutt-Face!"

"MUTT-FACE?! I'll show you a Mutt-Face you pain in the-"

"SIT BOY!"

WHAM!!!

Growling loudly, Inu Yasha forces his head up, yelling. "I didn't do nothin'!"

Kagome stands over him as she glares at the two, her arms crossed angrily over her chest. "I don't care who did what, you two were fighting again and I'm sick and tired of it. So... KNOCK IT OFF!!"

Kagome then stalks off, leaving a stunned if not slightly frightened Elly and a, amazingly enough, smirking Inu Yasha.

Elly plops down on the ground, Balto laying behind her with his paws over his eyes. She could only stare after the angry Miko before speaking somewhat nervously. "R, remind me to never actually piss her off..."

"Only if you stop calling me Mutt-Face."

Elly stares down at him for a moment, opening her mouth to say something before shutting it again. Thinking of how Kagome looked just moments ago, she shivers slightly before nodding. "Deal."

"Good. Now just remember, anything that happens with Koga, you brought it on yourself." Inu Yasha brushes the dirt off of him before heading after Kagome at a sedate pace, leaving Elly alone to think.

Elly stares after him, soon becoming engrossed in her own thoughts that she didn't even notice when it started to get dark, Balto laying his large head down in her lap.

Inu Yasha catches up to Kagome soon enough. He opens his mouth to call out to her only to shut it again when his hearing and his nose catch something he'd rather they didn't, the salty scent of tears and just barely audible sobs. He pauses for a moment even as she darts around Kaede's hut instead of inside. His ears droop slightly for a moment before going after her.

Wondering where she was heading, he follows just far enough behind to keep her in his line of sight without disturbing her. He doesn't have to follow her for too long, she soon stops and sits to cry quietly in the roots of the same tree he had been pinned to up until nearly two to three years ago.

The sight nearly breaks his heart.

He silently moves to stand in front of her before quietly sitting down cross-legged. What was she crying about? His ears drooped, he speaks softly. "Kagome? Kagome, what's wrong?"

He places a hand on her shoulder only to have her jerk away from him. That movement hurt him worse than any of her _sits_ ever could. He sullenly places his hands in his sleeves, closing his eyes for a moment to think. He supposed the best thing he could do was leave.

He starts to rise to his feet only to find himself suddenly sprawled on his back, Kagome laying on top of him with her face buried in his chest and her fingers desperately clutching the front of his haori, sobbing. "Don't leave me... please don't leave me Inu Yasha..."

Sighing softly, Inu Yasha smiles slightly as he carefully wraps his arms around her, one hand tenderly stroking her and back in a soothing gesture. "It's okay Kagome. I'm not going anywhere..."

She sniffs slightly, slowly beginning to calm down. "Promise me?"

Inu Yasha reaches one hand up to place it under her chin, gently forcing her head up so that he can look her in the eyes. Once gold are staring deeply into blue-gray, he speaks. "I promise." Removing his hand, he shifts his hold slightly on her to hold her more comfortably to him. "Now tell me, what were you crying about?"

Kagome stares at him a moment before looking away. "Because I used the command on you... I'm sorry. I was just so sick and tired of listening to people argue all the time."

He gives her a small squeeze. "Don't worry about it. I don't blame you. I guess I did deserve it for the most part. At any rate, what do you think of this idea: we pair Elly up with Koga. If we can convince him that he mainly wants you because you're mine and get him interested in Elly, then he'll leave you alone. You'll be happy and so will I. Not to mention, Elly's already told me she likes him. After that, it shouldn't take much for them to realize that they're a perfect match since she loves and understands wolves so well..."

Kagome stares at him in astonishment for a moment before smiling brightly. "Inu Yasha... you're a genius! I could kiss you!" Without further thought, she does just that before jumping up and clapping her hands together, not even noticing the dazed if not stunned look on his face. "Once Koga sees how well she's taken care of Balto, there's practically no way he could have any doubts!"

Somehow managing to pull himself to his feet, Inu Yasha stares at her as she rambles on before grabbing her and spinning her around to face him.

Kagome blinks, staring up at him with worried eyes. "Inu Yasha? Are you okay?"

Inu Yasha stares at her soft lips for a moment before crushing them against his own in a firm but hesitant kiss, only relaxing when he feels her starting to return it. He carefully wraps his arms around her, tenderly holding her to him. They had kissed once already at the well before Melissa and Elly had shown up.

He found it to be nearly a relief when he found it hadn't just been his imagination as to how she had tasted then. She tasted like honey right out of the hive on the comb, a small hint of apple from when she had eaten lunch just an hour or so ago.

Her scent, her scent is what intoxicated him the most. It smelled like a soft mixture of lilac, lavender, roses and early spring when the first flowers bloomed right after the rain. He knew the smell wouldn't work for anyone else, it was a somewhat strange mixture that somehow worked and was uniquely her own.

He reluctantly pulls away from her, his hands clenching and unclenching her upper arms repeatedly as he stares down at her. He couldn't help but think about how beautiful she looked with her cheeks flushed, her slightly glazed eyes staring dazedly up at him, and her lips slightly swollen from his kiss.

He knew he wanted to do more, but he also knew that this wasn't the time for it. There were other things that had to be done first. "Kagome... I-"

She places her index finger on his lips for a moment before smiling sadly as she outlines them with the tip. "I know, Inu Yasha... and if you were about to apologize, you have nothing to apologize for."

Inu Yasha reaches up to hold her hand, nibbling momentarily on the tip before pulling it away, sending a shiver up her arm and down her spine. "Actually, I wasn't going to apologize... I was going to say I love you and I think you look very..." He looks at her hair as he reaches his free hand around and lets the silky black strands fall through his fingers to drape over her shoulder tenderly before looking back into her eyes with his love shining clearly in his own. "...beautiful."

She smiles up at him, a single tear starting to track its way down her cheek before he tenderly reaches up and uses his thumb to gently wipe it away. "I love you too, Inu Yasha... and thank you." She turns her face slightly, placing a kiss in the middle of his palm.

Inu Yasha shifts somewhat uncomfortably, this was the first time he had truly opened himself to someone like this. Not even before Kikyo pinned him to the tree had he been so open. With that thought came a realization. He never loved Kikyo, never in the same way he loved Kagome. They were both merely lonely outcasts seeking companionship with someone like them.

Sighing softly he gives Kagome a quick hug before wrapping an arm around her shoulders to hold her to his side. "C'mon Kagome. We'd better head back before Shippo decides to come find us. Or any of the others as far as that even goes..." he grumps.

Kagome can't help but chuckle at his sulky attitude as she wraps her arm around his waist. "You know you care for Shippo almost like he was your own pup! Admit it!"

He mumbles something beneath his breath that she couldn't make out. He wasn't about to even actually say it loud enough so that she could hear it.

Kagome pokes Inu Yasha in his side. "What was that? I didn't hear you!"

Not wanting to get poked again, especially since she had hit at a ticklish spot, he repeats himself. "I said I admit it... There! Ya happy now?!"

She smiles up at him before leaning her head against his side as they continued to slowly walk back towards the village. "Very much so. I couldn't be happier."


End file.
